A Switch of Twisted Fate
by Angelwing23
Summary: One was the Heroic villain, and the other was the Villainous hero. A lifetime ago their roles were reversed, a path pushed onto them by twisted fate. Once again, they both find themselves on the opposite sides of "justice". Fem!Naruto Warning: Spoilers if you haven't read the manga yet.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Boku no Hero Academia and Naruto. They belong to Kohei Horikoshi and Masashi Kishimoto (Obviously.)**

Legend:

"Switch" Speech

 **"Switch"** Animals, demons, unknown

 _"Switch"_ Flashback, thoughts

"Plus ultra" Jutsu, Moves, Attacks

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had opened his eyes to man's face he had never met, strangely familiar yet not at the same time. A small prick like needle pierced his head as he was assaulted with foreign images he had never seen in his life began splitting his head apart. Scrambling to sit up, he struggled to stay conscious.

What was he doing here, what was going on? What happened to Naruto?

"Sasuke." A voice stopped him from the hurricane of questions that seemed to swirl in his brain. "Young Sasuke."

He craned his neck to look at a– familiar yet strangely at the same time not– muscular man with pointed blonde hair and a grin that seemed to be forcibly etched into his face.

–Is what he should have seen, _It's what he expected_ – he thought, but instead was met with a lanky figure that had their bones popping out.

Sasuke scrunched his face not knowing why he somewhat was expecting a bulky man – Hero, _All might, Toshinori, Number one_ ; an unknown voice in his head supplied, kneeled to his level. The number one hero placed his large hands on Sasuke's small shoulder, reassuring him, _but for what reason?_

The hand on his shoulder squeezed even tighter. "Sasuke my boy," he started, holding back the droplets that threatened to spill from his eyes, "I... I am a failure as a hero, I couldn't save one single person but you. So from the deepest depths of my heart and soul, I promise you that I will bring Naruto back and bring justice!"

It was only hours later that Sasuke realised what was happening.

He was no longer in Konoha.

His small stature, his weak strength, his small shoulders and his infuriatingly chubby cheeks. He was a child again. This wasn't his world. And Naruto had been kidnapped.

There were some memories that weren't of his, memories of this worlds 'Sasuke'. In this world, he was an only child who belonged to a incredibly wealthy family who are known to have produced somewhat useful Heroes. Compared to his world, this one was filled with what seemed to be of quirks similar to kekkai gengkai, and ever rarely there were still some small percentage of the population who had none.

Naruto was here with him, but was unfortunately captured before he 'awakened', any previous memory of this worlds Sasuke during the kidnapping were strangely unaccessible or simply were not there. His head would always ache and the only thing he got in the end was a blurred memories and a splitting head ache. The doctors had explained to him that he may have lost some of his memory due to 'trauma' from the recent ground breaking tragedy. Apparently Naruto's kidnapping had been an international incident.

Coincidently, just like her past life she was born into an influential family that had a great deal of authoritative power. And disgustingly, it ended the same.

Both of her parents were dead.

All because of some crazed lunatic wanting to change the fucking world.

empty chuckles rumbled though his body. Fate is twisted, Sasuke thought. It liked to make both him and Naruto suffer, it liked them struggling and squirming in the dirt and found it amusing to put them through it all over again.

Why was is always them? Couldn't fate find other people to entertain itself? Didn't they suffer enough?

Didn't Naruto suffer enough?

She didn't deserve all this after dealing with his bullshit and the villages' scorn. She already had an unhealthy amount of negativity to deal with.

Without even knowing, he was slowly putting himself on the same path his long time friend walked in.

His hope, his connection, his most precious person,

His goal:

Uzumaki Naruto.

XXX

* * *

A/N:

 **Yes, Hello, it is me!**

 **I just wanted to say this is my first fic i'm writing and I hope that anyone who is willing to read my trash story is willing to give any tips or any advises. Feel free to correct me if I get anything wrong!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Boku no Hero Academia and Naruto. They belong to Kohei Horikoshi and Masashi Kishimoto (obviously.)**

 **Conatains Swearing- AHEM, BakuGOU, AHEM.**

 **Legend:**

"Switch" Speech

 **"Switch" Animals, demons, unknown**

 _"Switch" Flashback, thoughts_

"Plus ultra" Jutsu, Moves, Attacks

* * *

A year has passed and still there is was no sign of Naruto.

After attending Naruto's Parents funeral, Uchiha Sasuke had thrown himself into training.

His parents and everyone else had been worried that after the villains attack and the disappearance of his closest friend (Sasuke would never admit Naruto was his best friend), little Sasuke had changed. No longer was he the boy who was always curious of his surroundings, no longer was the boy who would smile from the smallest things, no longer was the boy who everyone adored.

He was replaced with someone no one had ever expected him to become.

Cold, Calculating, mature, stoic.

He still loves Tomatoes though.

His parents became even more increasingly worried ever since the raven haired boy had collapsed from exhaustion.

Mrs Uchiha had tried to stop him once when he was doing an intense workout, but instead of the apologetic smile the female Uchiha had expected, was now replaced with an intense glare. " _Don't touch me_." was what he said before resuming his workout like he didn't hurt his mother with his harsh words.

Little Sasuke had changed. The Uchiha's thought sadly.

But they hoped that it didn't change him from the good person they believed he still was.

XXX

Naruto continued walking along the pavement, wondering aimlessly through the streets. Replaying the memory of the conversation with sensei.

 _She distinctly remembered collapsing from over using her quirk, sensei ordering her to go even further. Saying that he would be disappointed if she had failed her objective. Saying that she would be useless to him if she couldn't prove herself. He would abandon her._

 _ **SeNsEi's DoN'T dO tHaT**_

 _After having woken up in a dark room, Naruto's first thing to do was scan the room. Until her eyes caught a dark figure in the room._

 _Naruto eyes squinted, until finally a familiar look came across her face, she beamed. "Sensei!"_

 _All for one smiled._

 _"I see your feeling better. Good." He walked closer, stoking the blondes head._

 _He stopped stroking her head. "Unfortunately your body still has it's limits," He frowned. Naruto froze. Hoping no bad news came after those words. It didn't help that her heart was beating so loud that she was afraid sensei would hear it or the feeling of her stomach twisting itself with knots._

 _All for one continued, ignoring or not caring that Naruto was panicking. "Fortunately, you have proven to be valuable- too valuable, to be tossed aside. Starting next week you will be kept closely with me unless I say so. Do you understand?"_

 _Naruto nodded frantically. Afraid if she didn't answer quick enough sensei would change his mind._

 _ **eScApE beForE It'S tOO lAtE**_

 _All for one nodded in satisfaction._ _"I will be putting you through intense training after your full recovery. Your free to roam around the streets but stay low. I don't want to cut your little holiday short."_ _he walked out of the room, not waiting for a reply before closing the door with an audible click._

 _Calming her frantically beating heart beat, Naruto lay back in her bed. Proud that her quirk was good enough. She didn't have to worry of abandonment again._ _"Of course Sensei. I wouldn't dream of it."_

 ** _tEme..._**

 _Because after all, she had no one to go back to._

 **sAve mE**

Naruto smiled. "It's been ages since i've been outside."

The disguised blonde now had raven hair, her blue ocean eyes mindlessly staring at the path in front of her, and her whisker marks stretched along her sun kissed cheeks, she was wearing comfy black cargo pants with a white singlet and black combat sandals (shinobi sandals in Naruto).

Naruto frowned. She really needed more clothes, with her thinning number of clothes getting ripped due to training, she needed them fast. The raven mentally patted her back, congratulating herself a job well done for spending her time valuably instead of wandering aimlessly.

The only problem was that she had no idea where the mall was.

Naruto groaned. Great, she had a 'plan' but she didn't know how to execute it if she didn't know how to get to her destination. How- _Ask someone, stupid._ Her useful brain supplied. The raven scolded herself, why didn't she think of that earlier? _Because-_ Shut up brain. Don't say anything more than necessary.

The six year old girl began to skip to the nearest person, in hopes that they knew where the mall was. Naruto tapped on the shoulder of a boy around her age who had blonde hair and seemed to be surrounded by a group of friends.

"Excuse me, would you happen to know where the mall is?"

XXX

Bakugou Katsuki was bored. Sure, he was surrounded by his 'friends', but honestly he only came because they said they had wanted to show him something interesting.

To them at least it was.

"This shit wasn't even worth it." Katsuki sneered. What a bad fucking day. First these idiots dragged him from his important studies to show him... _this_ , and second they had the balls to waste his time showing him a bunch of plastic shit that he had no interest in.

"But it's _All might_ , Bakugou!"

"I can fucking see that. Your'e wasting my damn time."

Weren't these shits listening when he said he had important things to do?

"Listen up you shits..." sparks started to flicker in his palms, the group of boys paled and took a step back knowing what was about to come next.

Good, Katsuki could tell they would learn from this.

He took a step forward, with the intent to teach them a lesson. Until he was interrupted with someone gently tapping on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, would you happen to know where the mall is?"

Katsuke sneered. Clearly not pleased with being interrupted from his 'lecture'.

"Up your ass for all I care."

The girl frowned. "I'll take it as a no then." She turned, making sure her insufferable black hair whipped his face. The nerve!-

"BITCH COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!" He roared.

The raven squinted her eyes giving him a _look_ , he absolutely hated it.

"Why should I?" She said in a tone that sounded slightly irritated. "I only asked where the mall was."

"you- YOUR HAIR- MY FACE-!"

The raven gave him an unimpressed look, "what about my hair?" The explosive boy's shoulders began to shake. The fucking harpy was mocking him!

All the while they were having the conversation, Bakugou's Lackeys were all forgot and left in the background. Watching them bicker back and forth and mentally thanking the girl from saving them from their unfortunate fate. Sadly they could not stick around and wait for the finale. They had lives to live after all! And without further adieu, they bolted out of the scene, praying and thanking the stranger for taking the explosive blonde off their backs. Praising her that she was their hero.

"I SAID FUCKING FIGHT ME YOU BRAT!"

"BRAT?! I'M THE SAME AGE AS YOU! YOU _POOP!_ "

"WHAT KIND OF SHITTY INSULT IS THAT?!"

" _WOW_. YOU JUST _HAD_ TO MAKE A PUN OUT OF THAT, YOU ARE SO DAMN _LAME_."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"LAMEE! LAME! LAMEEEE!"

By now the both of them had attracted a crowd, not that it was really surprising, with the amount of shouting the both of them were making.

"Mummy look!" a small child pointed, "they're-" the kid began, "SHHH. Don't say anything, and put your finger down, it's rude to point." the mother ushered. Hoping that she wouldn't get involved with the six year olds argument.

Katsuki and the raven snapped their heads towards the woman, reminded that they were in a public area. Katsuki looked to the other six year old and scowled. "This is all your fuckin' fault."

The girl's eyebrow twitched. "Righttttt, cuz' asking directions is such a sinful thing to do."

The six year old boy rolled his eyes. He grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the watchful eyes of the crowd.

"HELP! HELP! THIS LUNATIC IS KIDNAPPING ME!"

 _"SHUT UP!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The two walked along the pavement side by side. Neither saying anything. The both of them had a temporary truce until they had reached the mall.

Naruto risked a glance at the fellow blonde walking beside her. She was baffled that the boy would still give her the directions to the mall, but was utterly surprised when he offered to tag along with her. Was this some sort of trick? Get some revenge from the earlier embarrassment they both inflicted?

The silence was broken when her 'companion' began to introduce himself. "If your'e fuckin' wondering why I'm still here, It's none of your damn business."

Naruto deadpanned. "Could I at least get your name?"

The boy scowled. "Bakugou Katsuki." He shoved his hands in his pocket, spine hunching over.

"Naru."

Bakugou looked at her. "And?" Obviously expecting more.

"And what?" she replied.

"Idiot. It's considered rude if you don't introduce yourself fully."

Is he serious? Coming from a boy who basically included any insult or swear word in every single sentence he could get?

"Are you serious?"

"Of course i'm fucking serious. I want to know the name of the person that interests me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"How come I interest you?" Because surely, from what Naruto can remember, ever since they met all they did was argue and nothing else that Naruto could think of interesting that caught the blondes attention. Unless...

"Could it be... you've fallen for my beauty?" Naruto smirked.

Katsuki nearly tripped. _"FUCK NO!"_

Naruto deflated. "Then whats so interesting about me?"

The boy began to scan her, as if looking for something. His red intense eyes meeting her cerulean blue one. What felt like hours to him were actually just seconds in reality. Katsuki huffed. "None of your damn business."

Naruto pouted. She decided no to push it, "it's Shigaraki, Shigaraki Naru."

Katsuki huffed, "It wasn't that hard, shitty whiskers."

Naruto looked at him irritated, "I just gave you my name, didn't I? Use it."

Katsuki smirked. "Nope. I've been told when you name things, _I own_ it."

"I'M NOT A THING!"

XXXX

* * *

 **A/N: Uh, so I just wanted to say is that I would please like some feedback from you guys so I can help improve my writing and this fic. Updates may come slow since all of a sudden work is piling up. But i'll make sure this fic isn't forgotten or doesn't die. I hope all of you have a nice day ;D PEACE.**


End file.
